custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Shaller
Shaller was Jaller's deathless evil half. He also has no true form as every time he died he came back with a new look. He is a Toa/Makuta hybrid, but doesn't consider himself either. Biography Creation Shaller first appeared when Jaller was captured by the Makuta of Karda Nui, and transformed into one. Once Jaller was cured, Shaller was still in him. He later separated from Jaller on Bara Magna, where he fought Jaller many a time. He worked with Piraka and his team for a while. Toa Seal Once during a battle with Jaller, Shaller turned into his Bahemath Form, and Jaller was able to injured him enough so that he could get together with Hook, Azon, Dude, Roselina, and Lesovikk to create a Toa Seal and imprison Shaller. Return It didn't take long before Piraka's Team learned of what happened, and tried to figure out what happened, they then sent Bacarr, who was half-mechanical to try and cut off a small part of the seal, he succeeded, but was injured in the process, he then wore the fragment on his shoulder, and collected the powers, ending with either Hook or Jaller, Shaller was then freed. Shaller then worked with Piraka's Team again for awhile, then later left due to their constant failures, but they reminded him that they saved him from the Toa Seal, but he simply ignored them and left. He fought both teams many times, and became feared by them. Supposed Death Once during a fight with Jaller, possibly a Fight to the Death, the two fought for hours, then just before Jaller delivered the final blow, Shaller store part of his life force into the sand, and came back to life awhile after the battle had ended, this time in the form of an Agori named Eldster, he met Nightslasher, Jaller, and some of the others, and acted kindly towards them. He eventually came to Hook's Base, and revealed his true form, and attacked Jaller. Shaller later kidnapped Roselina, which caused Jaller to come rescue her, and during the fight, Shaller cut off Jaller's left hand. Jaller's Death Shaller broke into Hook's Base, demanding Hook help fix his mask, which had been turned into its Noble version after his last encounter with Jaller. Hook refused, so Shaller then broke into Hook's mask storage, and stole Hook's Kiril and Olmak, he then used the Olmak to get away, but Jaller chased after him, but the portal closed, leaving Jaller's legs behind. Hook and Dude went to fix Jaller's Mask, which had been crushed by Shaller. Jaller's legs ran around for awhile, then collapsed. Back at Shaller's base, Jaller tried fighting Shaller, but had trouble due to the fact that he had no legs, he discovered that he had a Kakama Nuva stuck to him when Shaller stole the masks, he attempted to use it, but ended up flying across the floor right at Shaller's feet, where he met his end. Back at Hook's base, Jaller's legs collapsed, Azon and Veztakbra wondered what happened, and thought that Jaller was dead, they then called Nightslasher to use his Tryna, so Jaller's legs could lead them to him, when they got there, Shaller greeted them, they then demanded where Jaller was, Shaller said, "You're not taking my trophy from me." He then attacked them, they then managed to knock Shaller unconscious, and found Jaller hanging on a wall. They didn't believe he was actually dead, because he always was able to sustain serious injuries. Shaller quickly regained consciousness, and literally threw them out. Azon, Nightslasher, and Veztakbra stood outside saddened by the fact that Jaller was really gone. They then broke the news to the rest of the team, and Hook decided to give Jaller's mask, which he just finished fixing, to Roselina who was devastated by his passing. Jaller found himself in the afterlife, where he not only had his legs back, but his mask too. Upon killing Jaller, Shaller's mask turned back to normal, and he started to wonder that if he is Jaller, why didn't he disappear, he then came to the conclusion that he is his own person now. Jaller's body was later stolen by Creature, and Shaller fought Piraka's Team, and members of Hook's Team to retrieve it. Jaller was eventually reborn, and battled Shaller once again. Challenge For The Title Tournament Shaller, in the form of a Glatorian named Glato, signed up for a tournament in Tajun, he met Jaller, and thought that Virex had potential to be a great Glatorian. He won the first round, and faced Jaller in the second, he purposely missed the first shot, when Jaller won, he revealed himself to be Shaller. Second Toa Seal The day after the tournament, Shaller showed up to Hook's Base to fight Jaller, who was outside with Virex, Jaller told Virex to tell Hook to get some of the others to create a Toa Seal, they succeeded, but Shaller broke free, leaving his legs behind. New Bahemath After losing his legs, Shaller tried to recreate himself, and became New Bahemath. He eventually found Dawg, who was hit by the energy from the Toa Seal, Dawg asked Shaller if he knew anything about him, Shaller then replied "Oh yes, I know all about you" and absorbed him, making him even stronger. He then went to attack Hook's Team, and ended up absorbing Virex, Nightslasher, and Maxi. He eventually cornered Jaller, Azon, and Hydraxon, he said he spare their lives, but he then absorbed Hydraxon, and knocked out Jaller and Azon. He then came across Bacarr, they had a brief fight which ended when Shaller stabbed him in the neck with his tail and absorbed him. Eventually Jaller, Lesovikk, Zombie, Azon, and Dude went to find Shaller so they could put an end to his reign of terror. When they found him, he absorbed Zombie and Lesovikk, which had put him in pain, Jaller then attack Shaller, which caused him even more pain, he then told Jaller "If I'm going down, *burp* ooooohhhhh, you're going down, ah, with me," and then blew up. After he blew up, everyone he had absorbed came back. Jaller felt bad about killing him, but was told by Zombie that it was a good thing. Upon leaving, Jaller took one last look at him and said "Good-bye old friend." They eventually unfroze Shaller's legs. Hook then continued his research about anything that could defeat Shaller, as it bugged him that he couldn't find anything. Rebirth Three weeks after Shaller blew up, Dawg went to the site possibly for "food" he was then attack by a spirit, and was possessed. They then went to Hook's Base to attack them. Hook used the powers of a Rode to identify the spirit as Shaller. Jaller then acquired a DNA sample from Shaller. Shaller then left, questioning who Garjor was. Hook then identified the sample as having a small portion of Jaller's DNA, Makuta essence, and Garjor's DNA. He later returned to Hook's Base to learn who Garjor was, Jaller and Nightslasher told him, but he didn't believe it, he then stole the books Hook was using for research on Garjor. He later read through them, and discovered the truth. This however was removed from history following the Universal Reform. Jaller's Betrayal Shaller was attacked by Jaller when he was corrupt, and was later asked by Hook if Shaller had seen him. He later watched Azon fight Maller, and was forced to help Azon. Evnika Shaller later knocked out Hydra and Creature, who were trying to convince Malum to join them. It was revealed by Evnika that Shaller attempted to take his mask, but was killed in the process. Jaller's Story Shaller is only mentioned, and Jaller's Team uses his base as their base. Powers Shaller can use both Fire and Shadows, he can also shape-shift. Even though he's half Toa, and half Makuta, he doesn't consider himself either, stating that they're both weak. He once tried using both his Fire and Shadow powers, and created Fire Hands, which he used to melt Nightslasher, and injure Hydraxon. Mask And Tools Shaller wears a Great Jutlin, though it can't be seen. He wielded a Flame Sword and three-blade scissors, he also had claws. In his Stick Jaller form he wore his Jutlin in the shape of a Calix, and wielded a Flame Sword and a Zamor Launcher. In his Bahemath form he still wore his Jutlin, and wielded a Flame Sword, Zamor Launcher, and Three-Bladed Scissors. As Eldster he wielded a knife (right hand) and a dagger (left hand), the latter was taken by Azon after Shaller revealed himself. As Glato he wielded a Flame Sword, a Thornax Launcher, and had claws. As New Bahemath he had a variety of weapons which included his Flame Sword, a Zamor Launcher, spikes, claws, a tail, Virex's stinger, Nightslasher's Slasher, Maxi's Chain and Mask Staff, Hydraxon's Back Blades, a blade from Bacarr's sword, Zombie's Scythe, and Lesovikk's Cordak Blaster. In his last form before he was killed by Evnika, he wielded a Wing Sword, a Kickour, a Back Blade, a claw, a flame-hand, and a Wing Pack. His New Bahemath form can absorb others, gaining something from them, and making him more powerful. Beings he's absorbed: *Dawg - Gained his spikes and leg armor *Virex - Gained the tip of his tail *Nightslasher - Gained the blades of his Slasher *Maxi - Gained his chain and the Head of his staff *Hydraxon - Gained his Back Blades *Bacarr - Gained one of the blades from his sword *Zombie - Gained his Scythe *Lesovikk - Gained his Cordak Blaster Forms Quotes "This shall be my true form!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" -Shaller, upon turning into his New Bahemeth form. ---- "Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!" -Shaller, about to finish the feud as New Bahemath. ---- "Hmm, I think I shall spare your lives, except for you." -Shaller, about to absorb Hydraxon. ---- "Now let's see, I can go after the Skrall and their leader I've heard about, or the Vorox, that one weak team I work with, or those wretched Glatorian who allied themselves with Hook's Team." - Shaller, trying to figure out who to absorb next. ---- "Is this where it ends ends ends? I guess my 'true form' form form was my last, well, it was fun, good-bye bye bye." -Shaller's last words. ---- "Those fools, they think they can just freeze me in a Toa Seal. HA! I've grown stronger since the last time, that last form wasn't strong enough, this time I'm gonna crush them!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" -Shaller, after being half frozen in a Toa Seal. Appearances *''Shaller's Rampage'' *''Who is Garjor?'' *''Dawg's Revenge'' *''Enter Evnika'' - Mentioned only *''Time Collision'' - Mentioned only Jaller's Story *''Jaller's Story I'' - Mentioned only Trivia *Apparently the only one who can beat him in Jaller, as he usually beats anyone else, although Nightslasher came close once. *He has the most forms out of all my other MoC's. *Dawg was originally suppose to be in the "Challenge For The Title" tournament in a disguise, but was replaced by Shaller as Glato. *Stick Jaller, Eldstar, and New Bahemath are his only forms that don't have red eyes. **All forms following New Bahemath, however have orange eyes, except Dawg. *His Glato form, and subsequent forms design were based on Tarix's body. *Though it might be moved in some pictures, the 'spikes' on his left shoulder don't move. *Evnika was originally going to be Shaller in a new form. Gallery File:Jaller_Shaller.jpg|Shaller killing Jaller File:Dawg_Shaller.jpg|Dawg biting Shaller File:Jaller_Shaller_Glato.jpg|Jaller fighting Shaller as Glato File:Jaller_Shaller_Glato_2.jpg|Jaller fighting Shaller as Glato File:Shaller_6.jpg|Shaller File:Shaller_8.jpg|Shaller after having his legs frozen in a Toa Seal File:Shaller_9.jpg|Shaller after having his legs sealed File:Shaller_10_Headshot.jpg|New Bahemath form's head File:Shaller_Dawg.jpg|Shaller absorbing Dawg File:Shaller_12.jpg|Shaller after absorbing Dawg, Virex, Nightslasher, Maxi, and Hydraxon File:Shaller_Dawg_Head.jpg|Shaller about to throw Dawg's head File:Jaller_Shaller_3.jpg| File:Shaller_13.jpg|Shaller after absorbing Bacarr, Zombie, and Lesovikk File:Shaller_14.jpg|Shaller after blowing up File:Shaller_Jaller_7.jpg|Shaller pinning Jaller down File:Jaller_Shaller_7.jpg|Jaller fighting Shaller File:Jaller_Shaller_8.jpg|Shaller using his Kickour on Jaller File:The_Jaller_Family.jpg| File:Maller_Azon_Shaller.jpg| File:Shaller_Drawing.jpg| Category:Toa Category:User:Recgameboy Category:Makuta Category:Piraka's Team